Interactions
by Genarog
Summary: About the rather ordinary working days of Section 9. Chapter one: If anyone ever found out about this, Batou wouldn’t live to see the end of it.
1. Of birthday presents

**Title:**Interactions

**Fandom:**Ghost in the Shell

**Rating:** PG…I think

**Summary:** If anyone ever found out about this, he wouldn't live to see the end of it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine T-T

**A/N**: Still from Germany…still using bad English. And still no beta-reader…And it's so short again, but please bear with me.

* * *

Interactions

Chapter One

Of birthday presents

"What the hell is this?!"

Batou was finding himself face to face with a big, plushy teddy bear.

It had a pale blue fur, a red ribbon around its neck and two puppy-dog eyes seemed to stare right back at him.

"Well, it looks like a bear to me" Togusa snorted while holding the _thing_ in Batou's general direction.

"I know that! I mean what are you doing with it, is it for your children or something?!" Batou asked – because really the image of a grown man running around with a plush teddy was just too ridiculous, even if said person was Togusa – before he poked a finger at the animal's soft belly.

Togusa gave one of his sweet smiles. "It's for you! My daughter thought it a good idea to buy it for you, because she said you always looked so lonely. And since you really are a big softy at heart I got it for you. It's a present"

Batou looked incredibly dumb at this comment, or at least that was what he guessed he must look like, because his human partner – who could be an ass really, and had decided to be just that – was laughing to himself and had, in a moment Batou's mind had accidentally drifted of to la-la-land, handed him the stupid bear.

"I never told anyone…" Batou mused aloud.

"Never told anyone about what?" The smaller man inquired.

"I clearly remember never telling anyone that today is my birthday, especially not you. So how come you know about it?!" the cyborg asked suspiciously.

"I didn't", was the only answer Togusa threw at him over his shoulder before rounding the corner, a smile on his lips and in a much too good mood – at least in the taller mans opinion.

Leaving him alone with an incredulously stupid big, fluffy teddy bear.

And really, if anyone ever found out about this, Batou wouldn't live to see the end of it. If he didn't drop dead of embarrassment first – but he would at least make sure that he got the human first.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think about it 


	2. Of privacy and nosy humans

Well…after a long wait, finally the next chapter of 'Interactions'.

And thanks to all the people who read the story and of course to all the reviewers!

* * *

Chapter two

Of privacy and nosy humans

Today was one of the really slow days in the normally busy life of Section 9. No terrorists to arrest, no hacker to track down, no dangerous situations, not even an eminent treat.

And since worse had come to worse, Ishikawa didn't even have a smoke left. Letting out a frustrated sigh, but too lazy to actually do anything about it – or the long cold coffee, for that matter.

"Well, great! Wasn't life a bitch again?" the bearded man thought as he decided to catch up an the latest news – discussion about the policy regulating the number of allowed immigrations, some minister having an affair with some woman or another, raising of taxes and a flood somewhere in Europe – and other stuff – namely checking out porn sites.

Nothing too unusual, beside the fact that Ishikawa himself couldn't really fight off the smile or more like stupid grin, that threatened to spread out across his face. _Again._

He just couldn't help it. Whenever he thought about his lover, who was waiting back at his apartment, he just wanted to do really, really stupid 'I-am-so-in-love-things'. Fortunately he managed to somehow quench the urge as well as the stupid grin…and just in time, because someone was coming down the corridor towards him.

And honestly, the last thing he wanted, was to be found daydreaming about his current crush. And even more importantly, he did not – under no circumstances – want the whole section to know about his private life.

Not that it was much of a secret to anyone, since a certain former detective was not only too nosy for his own good, but also quite the gossiper. And giving of this air of helplessness and innocence, even the quietest people became very talkative around him.

But Ishikawa wasn't that stupid. At least not anymore. He had made that mistake once. Mentioning having a date to Borma – the guy hardly talked, _at all_ – once, and even before the end of the day every single person in the _whole damn building_ – Tachikomas included- had not only known but also readily discussed the fact.

Thanks to Togusa's loose mouth.

The foul thoughts accompanying the memory, however, were forgotten as soon as the oldest member of Section 9 realized that the intruder – who actually turned out to be Borma – had brought along two boxes of pizza. Setting one down in front of Ishikawa, before speaking.

"Figured you could use one too", the tall cyborg said, "Anything new?"

"Nope, everything's just fine", was the reply. And in his mind, Ishikawa pondered that, maybe, today wasn't that bad after all.

That was, until the next sentence was out of the red-eyed cyborg's mouth. "So I heard you and Saito are dating?"

And Ishikawa nearly choked on his slice of pizza.

* * *

Well, what do you think??

At the beginning I didn't want to name this lover of Ishikawa, but someone asked my for a IshikawaxSaito piece a looooong time ago. So this had to be. And I kinda like the couple too

Hope you liked it.


	3. Of things considered normal

Well…after a long wait, finally the next chapter of 'Interactions'

Sorry…this one really is short.

But since it is a drabble…well… Hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Chapter three

Of things considered normal

...

Batou is a cyborg almost 100 machine, so it ought to be okay.

And for Batou it is. It's not only okay, but even completely normal to get new cyber-prosthetics. Like when his leg is broken during his fight with Kuze.

But for Togusa it isn't. He doesn't know if it's just his mind that is either seriously outdated or still thinks too 'human' to accept that, yes, you can simply switch parts of your body…or the complete body if required.

Or maybe there is another reason; maybe it's just the after effect of the worry and uncertainty he felt when Batou actually did get hurt.

It is just a uneasy feeling that creeps up every time something like this happens. But if he said that out loud, the others would probably laugh at him. So he doesn't. He just keeps quiet, while observing Batou flexing his new limbs in test.

And he can't help but feel a shudder running down his spine. A bad feeling indeed.

* * *

As you might have guessed this takes place sometime after Batou's fight with Kuze in episode 21 "Embarrassment". And then the conversation between Batou and Togusa about the new body parts. I just love that scene.


	4. Of changes and constancy

Since the last one wasn't that long I decided to upload another chapter

Since the last one wasn't that long I decided to upload another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four

Of changes and constancy

Piep…piep…piep…

It is a steady rhythm.

And Batou hates it. Hates it with all his heart, yet the thing he fears more than anything is change. Because the most likely thing to happen – most likely as in a chance of 87.43 exactly – would mean the end. Steady peeping noise fading out into one long, shrill sound…and then nothing.

So he keeps sitting vigil at the bed. In a too quiet hospital room, waiting while time ticks by. Not daring to hope, but fearing all the same.

Because the thing about change is that it is a two-sided coin.

Because change can come as something positive…

"_Wake up! Please wake up…!"_

But it may as well be the most horrible thing that could be.

"_Don't leave me! Please don't leave me, too."_

* * *

Oops…I think it turned out even shorter than the last.

Anyway...since there is not given any name in the text, you can choose who you want it to be. But I guess since most of Section 9 do not need medical attetion in the classic sense of the word...

And as to who Batou is referring. I think you can guess that.


	5. Of worries

Meep!

Don't hate me…I just warned you that this is ooc…somewhat. Can also be seen as BatouxTogusa. But that is ooc already…unfortunately.

* * *

**- Ominae** - Thanks. I am glad that you liked it so far!

** - Kyer** - It really is a pity that you did not watch all the episodes...in my oppinion they really are worth it - but since I'm a fan, I guess my oppinion doesn't really count. And about the getting hurt part...they might even have issued him full body armor, it's just that I like to hurt him ...I'm evil, I know.

* * *

Chapter five

Of worries

Although Batou had said it again and again. Even turned angry every time Togusa worried and fussed instead, this time was different.

This time he was glad, glad that the human hadn't listened. That he had worried.

Because he couldn't phantom what he might have done if it had been his human partner in the Tiltrotor. His fragile body, broken and ripped apart by the force of the explosion, caused by that crazed suicide bomber.

And he still felt vaguely sick at the relief he felt in the moment his mind realised that it had 'only' been Ishikawa, who was injured.

So when they were alone, the tall cyborg caught Togusa in a tight embrace and didn't let go.

And although the smaller man seemed bewildered at Batou's sudden antic, he soon sensed the cyborgs fears. Resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and with a content smile he leaned into his partner.

* * *

Not too cheesy, I hope.


	6. Of realizations and regrets

Well it has been some time, I guess.

Warnings: OOCness, angst, mentions of BatouxTogusa…and I don't even get my own thoughts anymore…weird story…plus, there is a second part from Batou's point of view.

This is supposed to be Togusa's POV by the way.

* * *

Chapter six

Of realizations and regrets; Part 1

There had been a time when every thing had been alright. When 'they' had been alright.

Back then they weren't treading on thin ice. Weren't in danger of falling, because the fragile ground was ready to cave in at any moment…if you so much as uttered a word or let out a too harsh breath.

Back then they had been happy. At least that is what Togusa liked to call it, because maybe this – what they had shared – couldn't even be defined as a real relationship. Maybe it really was nothing more than working and sleeping together.

But he had been happy then. They had been happy…or hadn't they?

Watching each others backs when facing live and death situations during missions, joking and laughing together when they didn't have a case or had to catch up on the ever-present stack of paperwork. Talking about dreams, hopes, fears and old scars…

And although Togusa did most of the talking, the human could be sure that Batou would be listening. That he would try to understand.

Togusa remembers one time, when he got Batou to take a walk in the rain with him. Wandering aimlessly through the downpour. Listening to the heavy drops hitting the pavement as the world around them was drenched by the falling masses of water. It was then that Batou had quietly told him about his liking for rain, the way it made them more equal, more alike. Nature doesn't distinguish between cyborgs and humans after all.

And Togusa had smiled.

But that had been a time when the Major was still with them, and now there wasn't anything left. And it broke his heart.

And lately, the human catches himself more and more often blaming it all on Batou. Because had he ever really been more than a fleeting distraction for when Batou couldn't be with 'her'? For when the tall cyborg, that didn't know emotions, suddenly realised that he felt lonely. And Togusa couldn't shake the feeling that he served as merely a replacement.

But it wasn't Batou's fault, really. He had wanted it, too. Although he had had the feeling that this – whatever this is – would be a one-sided thing, he had still tried to gain the cyborg's affection. Was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. And no matter how often Togusa told himself that it didn't matter, it still hurt.

"And maybe…maybe," Togusa thought "dreams weren't really meant to come true. Maybe sometimes it is better if a dream remains a dream, for reality will never be able to live up to it." Like the duplicate would never reach the original. Like he could never live up to the Major's standarts.

And so he watches from afar as his dream is slowly eaten away by reality.

Because honestly,…who can dream forever?

* * *

Hope some of you liked it.


	7. Of realizations and regrets Part 2

Okay, and here comes the second part…as promised. And if you didn't get the last this won't be any different.

Hope some of you will like it anyway. Batou's POV.

And thanks to all of you, who were kind enough to leave me some feedback. Epecially to Kyer. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter seven

Of realizations and regrets; Part 2

...

When Batou realized that the Major – that Motoko – was gone for good, it was like falling into an endless, dark hole. And there was no way to get out. So he stayed there, floating in some dreamlike state of complete misery. A nightmare with no way to wake up.

He knew that she wasn't dead or anything, but she wasn't here – where he was able to see and touch her - either. And he couldn't think of anything crueler.

So when he eventually got over it, he had to realize that he was truly and utterly alone, because given time – coupled with his temper – not even Togusa had had the strength to put up with him.

And Batou guessed that two years are an awfully long time.

And only now did he realize that he had been so caught up in his own heartache that he had missed all the signs.

Well sure, he had seen them alright and even saved them, filed somewhere in the back of his cyber-brain. He just hadn't taken the next step, looking closer and analysing them for what they truly meant.

But Batou had to admit that one didn't really need to look that closely. For his partner…former partner, as he had to remind himself of the human's new position as leading field agent - wore his feelings on his sleeve.

An open book for anyone who cared to look, expressive eyes and a face that lit up every time he laughed.

Coming to terms with the fact that Batou himself had been the one who had caused the cold and distant look on the younger man's face, gave him a feeling that oddly reminded him of regret.

Only that cyborgs don't really have feelings anymore. They don't regret, do they?

And the anger he felt at himself, for not noticing, for not acting, didn't count…because in the end it didn't matter, not really anyway.

He just wasn't the type to contemplate things he can't change anymore – unlike humans, unlike him. They had simply drifted apart and Batou had let it happen.

And maybe that is the one thing he does regret.

Because this makes the stupid saying about 'not knowing what you got 'til it's gone' right after all.

And like Togusa keeps watching, Batou keeps walking. Down a path he knows nothing about but that it is lonely.

* * *

Since I'm currently busy, it might take me even more time to write something new. Sorry. I hope you liked this nevertheless!


	8. Of breakdowns and misconceptions

When Section 9 was disbanded after the 'Laughing Man' case, Ishikawa had thought it would be Batou that had been hit the hardest.

What with the stunt the Major pulled on him; on all of them.

And he can't even beginn to imagine what it feels like to watch the person that has kept you going for years, and that you are not so secretly in love with, be killed right in front of your eyes. Right before you managed to escape the whole turmoil. To watch the bullet enter that person's head, crushing the shell on impact, spattering brain-matter and artificial blood everywhere, while there was nothing you could have done to stop it.

In their business it's nothing uncommon. They are confronted with death and murder every day, but deep down inside, Ishikawa had been afraid that this would finally break the tall cyborg. Would make him retreat into himself. Make him more quiet and reckless, until his course was set on self-destruction and no one would be able to reach him anymore.

What Ishikawa hadn't counted on, however, was what one might call the 'human factor'.

What he hadn't counted on was for their youngest member to walk down that path.

Because it was Togusa they were talking about. The rookie with the honest eyes and open smile. The one that hadn't really been fitting in with them to beginn with. Sure, the man was more emotional and open than the rest of them, everyone knew that, but they hadn't thought that despite all the differences and disagreements they had had, Togusa would get so attached to them. So attached, in fact, that he - not Batou - was to one who set out execute a hopeless revenge.

Despite the fact that he had a wife and two kids at home.

Despite the fact that they had tried to not get him involved in this.

And that, Ishikawa came to realize, was infinitly more terrifying.


End file.
